


it's you

by carstairsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairsbane/pseuds/carstairsbane
Summary: For this prompt: "jimon + jace being behind the door with simon with clary telling simon she wants to be with him."





	it's you

It had been half an hour since Simon told Jace he was on his way to the Institute and Jace still hadn’t seen him. Normally Jace wouldn’t think much of it. He wasn’t Simon’s only friend at the Institute after all, but he and Simon had made plans to watch movies together and it was unlike Simon to be late for that so Jace went to look for him.

As he passed Clary’s door, Jace could hear her and Simon’s muffled voices inside. Figuring that Clary had seen her best friend when he arrived and pulled him in for a chat, Jace decided to just head back to his room to wait for Simon, but as he was about to leave he heard his name.

“Clary, is this about Jace?” Simon asked. Without thinking, Jace moved closer to the door so he could hear them more clearly.

“What? No, Simon this isn’t about- It’s about-” Clary paused and took a deep breath. “I know we’ve been friends, best friends, for ages and the last thing I’d want to do is ruin that but I really like you Simon and I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go out me?”

Jace’s heart dropped at Simon’s response a few moments later.

“Clary, I love you-”

Jace had heard enough. Head reeling, he pushed himself away from the door and headed back towards his bedroom. He’d suspected that Simon might have feelings for Clary for a while now but hearing that Clary had been the one to make a move took him by surprise. He and Simon had been getting closer over the past few weeks and Jace had begun to wonder if there could be something between them but now he had no doubt that Simon and Clary would get together. He flopped onto his bed in defeat, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Ten minutes later there was a gentle knock on Jace’s door.

“Go away.” Jace mumbled into his pillow.

“What?” The voice that floated through the door was Simon’s and Jace groaned. “Jace, it’s me. I thought we were going to watch movies?”

“Leave me alone,” Jace called out, hoping that Simon would get the message.

“Jace, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” When there was no answer Simon continued. “Jace, has something happened? Please let me in.”

Sighing, Jace rolled off his bed and went to answer the door. He’d hoped to have a bit more time before he saw Simon to think about what he was going to say but hearing the worry in Simon’s voice changed his mind.

“Hey,” Simon said, casting his gaze up and down Jace’s body, checking for any signs of what was wrong. “What’s going on?”

Jace pulled Simon into the room, shutting the door behind him. He reached up a hand to run a hand through his hair before he answered.

“So I guess congratulations are in order,” he began, words tinged with bitterness.

“Congratulations?” Simon’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“On you and Clary finally getting together.”

“Me and Clary? We aren’t together.”

“But you told Clary you loved her, I heard you-”

“Wait. You  _ heard _ me?” Simon looked unimpressed and Jace shifted uncomfortably.

“I- Yeah. I came to look for you and I heard you and Clary talking in her room. I wasn’t intending to eavesdrop but then I heard my name and couldn’t stop myself from listening in. I know I shouldn’t have. It was a private moment between the two of you and I had no right. Simon, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Well, no, you shouldn’t have done it, but I forgive you. But Jace, did you hear the rest? After I told Clary I loved her, I mean.”

Jace just shook his head and Simon sighed.

“Oh, Jace. You missed the most important part.”

Jace gave Simon a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“I turned her down. I told Clary that I didn’t want to be with her. I told her that I loved her and she was my best friend but that I wasn’t interested in dating her. That I didn’t feel that way about her because I already feel that way about someone else,” Simon said with the hint of a smile, his gaze fixed steadily on Jace. Jace’s eyes widened, heart pounding, scarcely daring to hope that Simon was talking about him, that Jace was the person that Simon was interested in. Jace wanted to ask him who he was talking about but the words were stuck at the back of his throat as he looked back at Simon.

“You see, I’ve got my heart set on a certain blond Shadowhunter.” Simon continued, eyes searching Jace’s face for a reaction. “It’s you, Jace. It’s been you since the moment we met and you grabbed my hand. I just didn’t realise it for a while. You’re captivating, Jace. You grab my attention whenever you enter a room and I think about you all the time. Yes, I love Clary but because she’s my best friend and she’s always been there for me, not because I want to date her. Because I don’t. I want to date you.”

Simon dropped his gaze from Jace’s face, too nervous to maintain eye contact, and instead focused intently on the pattern of Jace’s bed sheets.

“Simon-” Jace’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat and began again, “Simon, hey, look at me.” Simon lifted his head slowly to see Jace smiling back at him. Reaching out, Jace took Simon’s hand and laced their fingers together, pleased to see the way Simon’s face lit up as he did so.

“You caught my attention that day too, but with everything that’s been happening I didn’t allow myself to think about it, to act on it. But these last few weeks, spending all this time with you and getting to know you made me realise I don’t want to keep holding back. I want to be with you, Simon.”

Simon grinned, eyes flickering from Jace’s eyes to Jace’s lips as he whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [carstairsbane](http://carstairsbane.tumblr.com).


End file.
